Savoir danser est un art
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: La danse est un art que Grey ne maitrise pas du tout. Mais grace à l'aide de Lucy pour le bien d'une mission il va apprendre l'art copmlexe de la danse mais peut être qu'il trouvera autre chose que des empoules aux pieds pendant cette mission.


**Salut la compagnie. **

**Je sors cette Os qui est une commande de fanderoluetgreylu (blog skyrock). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a elle.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Savoir danser est un art.**

**Grey P.O.V**

Nous étions rentrés depuis peux de l'île Tenro est nous avions appris nouveauté sur nouveauté. Pour commencer, sept ans étaient passés durant notre absence et durant cette absence en question, Fairy Tail avait tout perdu. Sa renommer, devenant la guilde la plus faible du royaume, son bâtiment qui avait été saisie par une autre guilde et beaucoup de ses membres. En fin sauf certain qui été restés, croyant en notre retour.

Lucy quant à elle avait perdu son père durant notre absence. Il avait néanmoins payé le loyer des sept ans d'absence de Lucy mais se n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne devait pas payer le loyer actuel.

C'est dans cet esprit que l'on prit la mission d'arrêter le voleur Velveno qui voulait voler la bague du comte Balsamico pour le mariage de sa fille Aceto. Une mission qui se déroulait pendant un bal magique mais qui disait bal disait danse et moi je ne savais pas danser.

C'est avec beaucoup de gène que je l'avais dis à Lucy. Elle m'avait dit que savoir danser est une pratique assez complexe mais que si j'avais un bon professeur je serais bien danser et c'est naturellement suite à cela qu'elle me proposa de m'apprendre.

C'est comme cela que l'on se retrouva à l'extérieur de la guilde. Erza avait prit Narsu comme cavalier pour lui apprendre à danser et je quant je vis comment elle dansait, je me dis que ce n'était pas plus mal que se soit Lucy mon institutrice.

« -Bien Grey tu vas mettre ta main sur ma taille et l'autre tu me la donnes, me dit-elle

J'entendis Jubia dire que sa rival d'amour essayait de lui prendre son Grey-sama. Depuis quand je lui appartenais ?

-Je fais quoi ? Réalisant enfin se que Lucy m'avait dit

-Tu mets ta main sur ma taille et l'autre tu me la donne. Aller Grey ne fait pas ton timide.

-Je fais pas mon timide. C'est juste que j'étais pas sur d'avoir compris se que tu m'avais dis. »

C'est vrais je ne suis pas timide juste super amoureux d'elle. Je mis donc ma main sur sa taille et des légères rougeurs me prirent les pommettes d'asseau. Je pris ensuite sur moi et lui pris la main. Je reportai mon regard sur elle et elle me sourit. Elle commença quelques pas et je la suivais ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou même comment faire. Je lui marchais quelques fois sur les pieds mais fit extrêmement attention pour ne pas recommençais pour finalement ne plus lui marcher dessus. Au bout de quelques temps d'autre couples de danseurs se formèrent mais comme toutes bonnes choses on une fin on s'arrêta.

« -Tu te débrouille plutôt bien Grey.

-Merci mais désolé je t'ai écrasé quelques fois les pieds…J'ai pas fais exprès

-C'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-elle

-Bien je crois que nous sommes prêts pour se soir, intervient Erza

-Tu as raison Erza allons y, dit Lucy »

Le soir même nous étions au bal du compte qui nous expliqua que Velveno en avait après la bague et que cette bague ne sortait que tous les sept ans. Cette bague était un bijou ancestral et qu'il servait pour les demandes en mariage dans leur famille. On était infiltré dans le bal en tant qu'invité. L'équipe était composait de Elfman, Warren, Happy, Carla, Natsu, Erza, Lucy et moi.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Lucy de m'avoir apprit à danser car beaucoup de personne me demandait une danse mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je négligeais la mission. J'étais quant même un peu renfrogné car moi se que je voulais c'était danser avec Lucy. D'ailleurs je la cherchais du regard et je la trouvais en train de danser avec un homme. Une bouffé de jalousie me prit car lui il pouvait danser avec elle est que moi non. D'où il touchait à la personne que j'aime.

Je fus interrompu par une communication de Warren qui nous disait que notre coupable était le garçon qui dansait avec Wendy car il l'avait découvert dans les sortes de tante. Il s'en suivit un combat où notre voleur utilisait notre magie. Après se combat, qui était plus un grand bazar qu'autre chose, on apprit que Velveno était depuis longtemps amoureux de Aceto et qu'il était venue pour faire sa déclaration. Elle accepta contre l'avis de son père à condition qu'il purge sa peine. Bien entendu vus que nous l'avions pas arrêtait la récompense nous fila sous le nez mais à la place nous continuions la fête en l'honneur des mariés même si un était retournait en prison. J'en profitais pour aller demander une danse à Lucy qui était en train de parler avec Natsu.

« -Mademoiselle m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

-Grey ? C'est si bien demandait que j'accepte avec plaisir.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

On commença à danser et je ne lui marchai pas une seule fois sur les pieds

-Oua mes leçons ont portés leurs fruits. Tu danses super bien Grey

-J'ai été à bonne école et j'ai eu un super professeur. »

Je la vis rougir à mon compliment. Elle était si mignonne quant elle rougissait. On continuait à danser et je l'observais toujours. Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant et me demandais si je devais me déclarer aussi. Bah qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« -Lucy je… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui va y, me dit-elle

-Est-ce que… tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Eh bien oui, me dit-elle rouge comme une tomate bien mure. Et toi ?

-Oui j'aime quelqu'un

-Elle en a de la chance d'être aimé par une personne comme toi

-Et moi je suis heureux de danser avec elle »

Elle me regarda et je pus voir qu'elle était toujours aussi rouge. Je pouvais aussi voir une lueur de joie dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Oh Grey moi aussi je t'aime »

Je me baissais légèrement et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'embrassai avec toute la douceur et l'amour que je lui portais. Elle y répondit de la même manière. On arrêta le baisé au même moment et on été légèrement essoufflé.

« -Je t'aime comme un fou Lucy

-Je t'aime tout autant Grey »

On continuait de danser ensemble jusqu'à la fin du bal. J'étais vraiment heureux car mon amour été partagé. Sur le chemin du retour, Lucy et moi étions derrière tout le monde à nous tenir par la main.

« -Savoir danser est un art que tu as bien maitrisé. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été ta partenaire et ton institutrice Grey

-Moi je suis heureux car j'ai trouvé une charmante partenaire qui je l'espère acceptera de le rester pour la vie

-Oh Grey c'est magnifique… »

Elle m'embrassa suite à cela et je compris par se baisé elle me promettait d'être ma moitié pour la vie. On continua à marcher main dans la main sous le ciel qui commençait à se dégager.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai reprit à ma sauce l'épisode 125. J'espère qu'il vous à plus.

Donnez moi votre avis


End file.
